Selfish
by heartofstone42
Summary: In love, you just can't help but be a little selfish. / Set in Chapter 73. / YxZ.


**Disclaimer: **It's all Hino Matsuri's.  
><strong>Warnings: **Spoilers of 73 & others. OOC.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>My version of chapter 73 in _Manga Reader. _

* * *

><p>She remembered when Kaname told her that for as long as Yuuki had given it, he'd treasure and cherish it; be it a mere pencil, for as long as Yuuki had given it, he'd be happy and content and he wouldn't question her.<p>

Even if it was death.

She called him masochistic because of such an attitude (why the heck would _the_ Kuran Kaname—dorm president of the night class, top student, a _pureblood_—do all of this for _her_?) but she curled up to him and whispered, '_But_ _I'm the same as Kaname-sama_,' even if she still didn't quite get it.

A few weeks after that Kaname had disappeared, reports of purebloods getting killed raging all over like wild fire. The obvious suspect was, _obviously_, Kuran Kaname, but Yuuki trusted him and refused to believe he was the cause of the deaths or rather, the murderer.

With all this in her mind, she walked along the hallways of the night dorm and widened her eyes when she looked outside. It was Zero and in his arms was one of the female vampire students. Quickly, she ducked, crawled to get past the window's view and then got up to head for the stairs.

* * *

><p>When Zero turned at the corridor at the end of the hallway and walked down the stairs after bringing the girl back to her room, he saw Yuuki waiting for him patiently at the foot of the stairs. He stopped in his tracks and they looked at each other eye-to-eye. <em>Ex-best friends. Sworn enemies. Saviours. <em>Silence.

She broke the silent atmosphere by murmuring, "I apologise for causing trouble for you yesterday and today. The situation has become like this because I didn't keep a careful eye on them." She stopped and walked up the stairs right past him. "I will establish a hassle-free management system as quickly as possible—that's all I wanted to say."

She continued walking up until he muttered, "In any case, don't let people belittle you." She turned her head a little to have a glimpse of his silver hair. "If you wait for the Day Class pupils to become victims then it will be too late. If you cannot win over those vampires, then put an end to this school now."

_Pause_. Yuuki contemplated on the words Zero spoke. Would she tell him or not—what she really wanted? She stared blankly into space and with a minute smile, she agreed, "If it ends, it is true that things will be more relaxed. It's true that a lot of them are difficult to control—" She paused once more and looked down. "—But if I give up, I'm afraid of what would happen next." She looked up and took a deep breath. _She had decided_. While going up, hesitantly, she blurted out, "Actually... Actually, I want things between us to go back to what it was in the past."

_Tick_. That was it. Now that he knew her real intention, he'd surely kill her right there and then for sure. She didn't know why she decided to tell him when it could hurt the both of them—and she _knew_it would hurt the both of them—but there was just this selfish thing tugging inside her, telling her to tell him. It didn't matter if Zero would kill her—at least she'd told him the truth.

It then surprised her that she wasn't dead yet. She turned her head to look at him, to which she found him already looking at her, and he remarked in a nonchalant voice, "You've become somewhat weird. You have not drunk blood in a very long time, right?" What happened next took her by surprise: he got her arm and tugged it, making her go down the stairs. "Come here."

* * *

><p>In the coldness of the snow, he led her to a forest. Zero stood across her and brought out his hand, offering it for her to drink.<p>

Yuuki immediately slapped the hand away. "_Formidable_," She remarked, looking directly at him. "...You're still the same."

He merely looked at her and brought his wrist to his mouth; sinking his vampire fangs in, he made blood spew out from his wrist. He brought it out in front of her once more, the blood oozing and messing with her senses.

"Drink it, my blood," he offered. She looked away, refusing to take even an inch forward.

He saw her still refuse and so he started, "If you continue being like this, if you continue fooling around any longer—" He threatened, "I will destroy your school right now."

She looked back at him. "I can't take it," she argued. "I don't wish for such a thing." But what a lie and a truth that statement was! And she knew that he knew as well. _Stop. Zero, please, just stop..._

But adamantly, obstinately—_stubbornly_—he pressed on, "Then I will destroy it. _You_, who let your true desires show on your face, should not be entrusted with their business."

"Treasure yourself a little more!" she cried. She grabbed his wrist and neared to her mouth, smelling the stench that his E-level blood let out: rancid, putrid-_disgusting_. Before sinking her fangs in, she looked at him—_stared _at him—and then covered his bloody wrist with her hand as she pulled him down in order for her to sink her fangs into his neck. He didn't flinch or move at all at the action.

Yuuki felt the fluid enter her mouth and slide easily down her throat faster than water. Her eyes were closed during the whole process; she didn't want to see his nape, she didn't want to taste the blood.

But then she did. And, despite the horrifying smell it gave, it was one of, if not, the most _delicious_things she had ever tasted in her life. Almost immediately, she felt her body processes start functioning excitedly, her veins surging and overflowing with just so much energy and power that she felt like she could explode.

That's when she opened her eyes, widening them fully in realization, and removed her fangs out of his neck. Zero got  
>a band-aid out of nowhere and put it over the wound.<p>

She looked away—she didn't dare look at him—and uttered an apology.

"You don't need to apologise." He told her plainly, walking away from her. That was when he felt his hand be tugged, making him turn around. Yuuki brought up her other hand and brought his head down so that it was close to her neck. He was about to pull back but she insisted on keeping that position.

"We were always like this, weren't we, Zero?" Yuuki laughed humourlessly, making him recall the past. "Cursed and sinful; Fate never really liked us, always drifting us apart. So please," she begged, "Do it."

He didn't move away. Instead, he inched forward to her neck and licked it, unintentionally tickling her senses a little in the process. She didn't budge or move. Licking his lips, his vampire fangs appeared and he bent down, sinking them in her neck.

Yuuki kept her moan to herself when she felt him drink her blood as if he was breathing oxygen and she put her arms tightly around his neck, bringing him closer.

_Everything was wrong_. This wasn't supposed to be happening; they were only adding to their already long list of sins.

She closed her eyes and once more, remembered that she never really knew what Kaname meant. But then seeing Zero and she doing this—this _taboo_—she fully realized and understood. She continued to let him drink and he continued to help himself. It was _selfish_, yes, but Yuuki knew that she couldn't go on without Zero.

Because in love, you just can't _help _but be a little selfish.

* * *

><p>HAHA... Did that even make any sense? But anyway, first VK entry! Wow, I keep writing one shots for different categories. First FT, then KWMS, then FMWS, then this... And I'm planning on writing more for other categories! What loyalty I have. Not. HAHA.<p>

Anyway, as mentioned above, this's my first VK entry. They're most probably extremely OOC since I don't really follow the manga/anime but I decided to write this since: a) I was pretty surprised to see the first page to be full of yaoi and stuff so I decided to add to the XYZ [YxZ but XYZ sounds cool to me] and b) I really liked the last picture of Chapter 73 in Manga Reader (lol what a weird author). The picture inspired me! It had so much Yuuki x Zero in it—the pairing I _love—_and here's the product. I hope I didn't do the characters so much injustice to their personalities and if I did, please tell me! :)

This hasn't been proofread yet so please tell me if there are any typos/grammar errors! Criticisms are wanted too, thanks!

1,655 words.


End file.
